Amor en lugares públicos
by Mespeth
Summary: Traducción del original "Love in public places" de ZetherSlash, cuento con su permiso. Zeke y Luther se ponen traviesos en lugares públicos. Es gráfico, si no te gusta, no leas.


-¡Oh si, donuts!- Exclamó Luther mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de Don's

-Lo sé. ¿verdad?- Zeke sonrió mientras ambos masticaban sus donuts con impaciencia. Cuando acabaron, Don se acercó.

-Recordad chicos, este es el último día, tenéis que limpiar los baños, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, intentad no meteros en problemas.- Don se alejó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias a Dios que es el último día!

-No es como si hubiéramos hecho limpieza de todos modos, no se que ha estado haciendo Don para no darse cuenta.- Comentó Luther antes de que ambos empezaran a reírse.

-Venga, vamos.- Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia los baños. Que todo el mundo estuviera en la playa y no cerca era algo bueno, ya que significaba que nadie les molestaría o revisaría si habían limpiado o no, especialmente Don, que se había marchado también.

-El tonto de Don, ¿espera que limpiemos si él está en la playa?- Preguntó Luther bien alto mientras ponía un cubo en el suelo.

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez piense que somos buenos chicos y que haremos el trabajo?- Zeke miró a los lados mientras dejaba una botella de detergente sobre el fregadero.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y entró en uno de los cubículos, comprobándolo y seguido de Luther.

-¡No tienen mala pinta!

-La verdad es que no. ¿Cuál es la razón de limpiarlos entonces?- Luther preguntó y Zeke respondió un "ninguna" caminando hacia el último cubículo.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- Zeke se rió entre dientes mientras entraba.

-Claro, el infame tesoro...- Murmuró y suspiró Luther mientras observaban el cubículo donde habían encontrado el tesoro. -Esto parece bastante limpio también.-

-Si, no voy a limpiar nada.- Zeke sonrió orgullosamente.

-No sé Zeke. Me sienta algo mal, Don confía en nosotros...- Murmuró inseguro.

-Oh vamos Luth, no empieces.

-¿No empezar qué?- Respondió negando.

-No hagas como si te importara ahora, los dos sabemos que no es así.- Le dijo Zeke y le guiñó un ojo.

-No hagas eso.- Murmuró rápidamente.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto?- Guiñó de nuevo, sonriendo.

-¡Para!- Dijo en voz muy alta.

-¿Por qué?- Le respondió tan alto.

-¡Ya sabes como me afecta!

-¿Cómo?..¿Te pone cachondo?- Susurró Zeke acercándose a Luther hasta atraparlo contra la pared.

-Solo...- Intentó empezar, pero no pudo seguir en cuanto Zeke juntó sus labios con los de él.

-Solo cállate.- Susurro antes de besarle por completo, enseguida rozando sus lenguas y explorando la boca del otro con intensidad.

Después de un poco, Zeke empezó a chupar y mordisquear su cuello, haciéndole gemir mientras lentamente bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones y metía su mano dentro, tocándole.

-¡Dios!..-Luther jadeó y gimió de nuevo mientras Zeke se arrodillaba en el suelo, sacando el miembro de Luther fuera de sus calzoncillos, cogiéndolo en su mano y acariciándolo despacio, haciéndole jadear más fuerte.

Zeke, disfrutándolo mucho, le dio un largo y sutil lametón desde la base hasta la punta.

-Oh mier...- Luther murmuró y apretó sus dientes, tratando de no gritar.

-¿Estás bien grandullón?- Le preguntó Zeke, sonriendo.

-Uhm... si- Luther gimió de nuevo mientras Zeke continuaba acariciándolo hasta que repentinamente, se metió la mitad en la boca.

-¡Oh!- Luther jadeó de nuevo y se mordió el labio, sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de Zeke mientras éste avanzaba lentamente.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó cuando Zeke la metió por completo en su boca y gimió, dándole las vibraciones una placentera sensación. -No puedo...- Murmuró y se mordió el puño, intentando no gritar de nuevo pero haciéndolo al final.

Zeke continuó chupándosela, arriba y abajo felizmente, como si fuera su piruleta favorita. Luther echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra los azulejos de la pared y gimió más alto que antes.

-Oh Dios... ¡Zeke!- Gritó y de repente su voz se quedó en nada y le fue incapaz decir nada más.

Zeke siguió sabiendo que Luther estaba cerca, deslizaba las manos sobre los costados de Luther bajo su camiseta, agarrando de vez en cuando sus caderas y sus nalgas, acercándolo. Le dió al duro miembro de Luther un largo lametón y lo metió de nuevo por completo en su boca mientras éste gemía. No era como nada que hubiese sentido antes, solo mirando abajo una y otra vez... el ver a Zeke delante de él, esos grandes y lujuriosos labios haciendo maravillas era increíble para él.

-¡Voy.. voy a!- Luther gritó pero no pudo continuar, solo empezó a correrse dentro de la boca de Zeke, quien se lo tragó sin problema, encantándole su sabor. Después de que Luther acabara, lo chupó un poco más y le dió unos últimos lametones antes de soltarlo. Lo metió de nuevo dentro de los calzoncillos de Luther y se levantó, quedándose cara a cara con él mientras le abrochaba la cremallera.

-Eres muy dulce.- Susurró Zeke, lamiéndole los labios a Luther y besándolo sensualmente; ambos se perdieron en el beso y Zeke notó las gotas de sudor en el cuello y pelo de Luther. -¿Una ducha fría?- Preguntó travieso mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás. Luther le miró, sin responder o dejar su posición contra la pared, aún intentando situarse y jadeando un poco.

Zeke pulsó uno de los interruptores del techo con una fregona, de estos que servían para apagar incendios. El agua enseguida empezó a caer sobre ellos y ambos sonrieron.

-Oh si.- Luther se frotó la cara, aliviando su calor. Miró a Zeke y ambos se acercaron al otro, Luther agarró su cara y le besó, ambos dejándose ir y perdiéndose de nuevo en un beso increíble. Tanto que ni se dieron cuenta cuando después de un rato, su ducha improvisada se vació y dejó de echar agua.

Don entró en el baño en una rápida búsqueda de su paradero, sabiendo que, de nuevo, estaban en el mismo cubículo que la última vez.

Empezó a llamar a la puerta frenéticamente.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando ahí?- Don preguntó en voz alta desde el otro lado de la puerta, cojiendo a Zeke y Luther de sorpresa mientras se apartaban.

-¡Taken!- Respondió Luther bien alto y ambos se echaron a reir.

-¡Venga, abrid la puerta!- Don ordenó y ellos obedecieron. Zeke salió con Luther muy cerca detrás de él.

-Ey Don.- Dijo Zeke avergonzado, ambos de pie y completamente húmedos.

-¿Habéis vuelto a activar los anti-incendios? ¡Os dije que no os metierais en problemas! -Les gritó Don.

-Lo sentimos Don, no lo hicimos... a propósito...- Dijo Luther mientras ambos miraban a Don.

-Venga, está bien. Id y disfrutad del verano.- Respondió Don permitiéndoles irse y ambos sonrieron, marchándose discretamente.


End file.
